


ART FOR The Man In The Ivory Tower

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: This is a piece to go with @AngeNoir 's fic "The Man In The Ivory Tower" for the Captain America and Iron Man Mid-Year Exchange!I love the twist of the movie universe with a modern twist on Tangled as well, so I did a scene that is very much tied to a scene in Tangled xD





	ART FOR The Man In The Ivory Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man in the Ivory Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446518) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 
  * Inspired by [The Man in the Ivory Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446518) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 


End file.
